Rock and Roll Spicy
by Nopeinator
Summary: The Jealous Bass was never all that bad... He just needed companionship and friends... Follow him as he discovers in a day what it's like to have, then lose a friend... One-shot


Rock and Roll (Spicy)

I woke up, today was Friday. Just another day where I would just sit on my stand, taking in the fresh spring air. I loved being the bass. I felt like I was vital to the band. I felt like I was needed, but obviously I was wrong. It all changed when the new guy came in. The thing was that I heard those two guys Neckbeard and Skinhead were roughing up this person who just came into the club unexpectedly. Our leader, the head honcho, OJ, decided to check it out. I never really spoke to the guys. I mean, come on. If a talking bass guitar started talking to you, wouldn't you be freaked out? So anyway later this guy called Duster came in a few seconds later. I really never liked the look of him. He looked like a bum, he smelled like a bum and worst of all was the fact that he couldn't remember anything! If I was really stupid, I would have brought it, but not me. One of the band players, Magic, said we should let this fellow in. I laughed out loud. But then I just realized everyone was looking around to see where the laughter was coming from. So I stayed as still as a post, not even a string vibrating.

Everyone agreed that this geezer should join. He just wanted to steal me or pian, the synthesizer. I realized the stupidity of the band members. I was willing to almost go with the guy just to prove how stupid they were... but then something that OJ said went through my tuners loud and clear. "He can practice the bass." I became so angry that one of my strings almost snapped. Why did I have to practice with the bum! Heck I bet he couldn't even operate a toaster let alone play the bass! So the rest of the group left me alone with the guy that was most likely going to steal me. He looked me up and down. Was he trying to value me? How dare him! I am one of the most expensive bass guitars known to man. I was starting to get mad, I couldn't hold in what I was about to say. "HEY! You gonna play me or what?" I quickly realized my mistake and stayed as still as I could. Duster stood back, jaw on the floor. I couldn't help it. But then again even if he told the others, they wouldn't believe him. He came over to me. I could smell his breath from here. The man gave a little smile before saying. "It's okay, I've seen weirder things than a talking bass guitar." I supposed there was now no point of keeping up my act. But I still didn't trust the fellow fully. "Okay then, what else have you seen?" I asked. Duster scratched his head before replying with "Actually... I can't remember." I rolled my eyes and said. "Right then, let's practice." Duster smiled happily. I returned the smile... I could actually get to like this guy.

Duster was a quick learner, he actually got most of the notes down very quickly. However, sometimes he did struggle, but hey No-one's perfect. I did get a little miffed when Duster plucked a string hard. One time a string actually broke, I got it repaired in no-time. Duster was starting to turn into a good friend. Apparently he even kept a pet red snake in his pocket. To my surprise it could actually talk. While Duster was in the shower me and the snake actually held a decent conversation. "Good afternoon." It said in an overly British voice. "My name is the Rope Snake. I see you're helping out my friend Duster." I raised a fret at the snake. "If you know who Duster actually is, why don't you just tell him everything?" I asked. The Rope Snake chuckled. "Because if he had his memory back too soon, the game could not progress and it would eventually lock up." I laughed at this. I had no idea what the little fellow was talking about. But I allowed him to continue. "Duster has a great future to follow; saving the world with a boy, a girl... or boy, I can't really tell, if you saw him or her, you'd find it a bit difficult too. And a dog." I was intrigued by the snake's predictions. But then a sudden click of realization hit me. "B-but then he'd have to leave me! He's my best friend!" I stuttered. Rope Snake gave me an apologetic look before saying "Sorry, but sometimes things can't work out the way we want them to." I hung my neck in depression. But that's when Duster came out. "What's up peeps?" He asked. Rope Snake said "Nothing." Then everyone went to bed and fell asleep... Except me. I couldn't let my best friend leave me... Not so soon anyway, in the dark I shed a small tear that glinted in the moonlight. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

The next morning Duster woke me up with a smile. "Hey... Are you okay dude? You got stains on your wood." I looked at my body and sure enough, tear stains had showed up from when I cried last night. I replied with "I'm getting old now, my wood is starting to stain." This was a ridiculous statement. Because wood can't stain just because it becomes old. Suddenly the door burst open to Duster's room. I quickly stayed still and acted like a bass. "Hey Duster!" Baccio, one of the band players, shouted out loud. "Guess what? We got you a new bass. It's way better than that old, musty one." "Who are you calling musty?" I shouted before remaining still again. Baccio just looked around before shrugging his shoulders. Duster quickly intervened before saying anything. "But I like my bass. I don't want a new one!" I smiled in knowing I had made the right choice in a friend. "Tough." OJ said coldly. "Boys. Take it to the cellar." OJ commanded before I was grabbed and being hoisted up the longest ladder in existence. I was thrown into the corner of an attic. "See ya later. KAPOW!" Shimmy the synthesizer player shouted before sliding down the ladder and closing the door behind him. I floated using my psychic powers to the attic door and peeked through the crack. Duster was playing the new bass... But he looked... really... unhappy. I was filled with rage at the new bass. "Don't worry Duster." I vowed. "I will see you out of here to save the world... I promise." I vowed to myself as I started to cry again.

It was two months ever since I was shoved up here. I saw nothing other than more bass guitars. But then suddenly, something caught my eye... It was a little green drum. It had a tear in it and it was eyeing me nervously. "Are you okay?" I asked it. The drum walked a bit closer to me. I could only assume it was 8 years old. Poor thing, being shoved up here at that age. I'll be honest; I'm catching on at the age of 64. But really, an 8 year old!" I really wanted to give OJ a piece of my mind right now. The little drum hopped with joy and ran over to me and rubbed against my body, as if trying to give me a hug. I tried to return the gesture to the drum. The drum then pulled away and called for something or someone. After a few seconds a red and white electric guitar came through an opening in a crack. The guitar had only three strings left. We exchanged greetings politely. And as soon as we finished greeting each other a blond boy came through a open door and saw us. He was wearing a red and yellow T-shirt and had blue shorts. He had a stick grasped in his hand. Also behind him was what I assumed was his dog. He suddenly, for no reason attacked the 8 year old drum! Who goes around attacking 8 year olds? I got really angry at the fact that the kid attacked my friend. So I unleashed my rage on him. Me, the little drum and the guitar all fought bravely. But when the drum couldn't stand up and the guitar died after it got smashed in half, I got really angry. I charged at the kid and he smashed me right in the frets. I recoiled from the attack. But he didn't stop there, he kept smashing me until he broke my body in two. When the boy knew I had been defeated he knelt down to me. Suddenly I saw that his description matched Rope Snake's. I said in a weak voice. "Hey kid. You're out to save the world right..." He nodded yes. I sighed and said "Sorry kid. I completely forgot about that. Please... tell Duster that I'm sorry I couldn't see him off... Tell him that he was my best friend." I saw that the little drum had waddled over to me and in seeing my condition, started wailing. "Hey... don't cry over me... One day I will have to die anyway... It's life kid. And you're 8. Live your life to the fullest. Ok?" The drum stopped crying and nodded. I turned back to the blond boy and told him. "Go... My time is up now... good luck." These were my last words as my world suddenly went white...

End...


End file.
